


repayment

by risano (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Blindfolds, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Some light making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/risano
Summary: After a close encounter, Link stays the night.





	repayment

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back on my bullshit and found out that I really liked blindfolded Link.

"You need to be more careful out there, Mr. Hero," Ravio said and wrapped up the blond's bare forearm with bandages. "Can't always rely on fairies and potions, you know." 

"I'll be fine. I just didn't see that hinox."

Underneath his hood, Ravio narrowed his green eyes at the other before realizing that it would be pointless. Use your words, Ravio reminds himself. Taking a deep breath, he snaps back, "It won't be fine once you find your sword arm gone." 

He sees Link wince and realizes that he had tied the wrappings a bit tighter than he intended to in his haste. He quickly loosens the knot in apology. Patting his arm gently, he stands. 

"You think you have an appetite for tonight?" 

"Does the sun shine?" Link asked with a grin as he cradled his arm. 

"Sit yourself down, then."

It's only for a good few minutes after Ravio turned his back when he hears Link speak up again. 

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Sure," Ravio replied cheerfully while Link sat up straight eagerly and encouraged him to continue, "you can just sit there." 

His smile grew wider when he saw Link slump back into his chair with a groan. With his back turned, Ravio was unaware of other glaring weakly at him. It's only when he glances back at the now empty chair, Ravio whirls around and slaps a hand over his chest when he sees Link standing behind him. 

Ignoring Ravio's yelp, Link slightly cranes his neck over the merchant's shoulder. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?" 

"Don't sneak up on me…?" 

He hums thoughtfully, "A good suggestion," and he grins, "but no can do, bunny." Link waves his hand in a shooing motion, gesturing for Ravio to stand aside. "I've got another hand, so let me help." 

The eyes embroidered onto Ravio's hood seemed disapproving as Link stared back. Finally, Ravio sighs and relents. Dinner is made without too much trouble. Though with the way his arm is now, the hero is guaranteed to at least stay the night as per Ravio's request (order). Eventually, night falls and they welcome it together. 

It's Link's turn to put out the fire, despite Ravio's insistence against this. Left without much to do, Ravio climbed into bed and waited for Link to join him. Feeling that the other was taking too long, Ravio opted to close his eyes. They open when Link speaks up in the still dimly lit room. 

"Where are you from?" 

He pushes himself up on his arms and sits, unconsciously backing away until his back is almost touching the wall that the bed is pushed up against. 

"Somewhere." Ravio's voice is firm, but he knows the hero won't be satisfied with his answer. 

"Are you running away from something?" Link questioned and climbed onto the bed, suddenly very close.

Ravio bit his lip. He's tired of running away. 

"Are you going to leave someday?" 

"Why, Mr. Hero, if I didn't know any better," the merchant laughed nervously, "I'd say you're trying to get rid of me." 

To Ravio's surprise, Link looks actually offended by the mere mention. He shakes his head, whipping his blond hair about.

"I want you here with me." 

Ravio blinked and looked up. "You, you want me…?" 

He felt arms wrapping around his neck and suddenly, Link leaned closer to his ear and spoke quietly. "Yes, and I'd like it if you'd stay." 

"I want to stay." It comes out almost immediately. 

"Good." 

Ravio nods his head dumbly. Raising his hand, he cups the back of Link's head, feeling the soft locks between his fingers. His attention is quickly pulled away when he hears Link. 

"I have a question, though." 

The hero has found his way onto Ravio's lap, straddling him. Ravio has no opposition with this arrangement and makes a distracted noise to let Link know he was still listening. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Ravio pulls away and Link reluctantly releases his hold on him. "Under one condition!" 

He sees such earnest blue eyes staring back at him. Link nods firmly, waiting for him to continue. 

"I can’t have you see me." 

Link averts his eyes, frowning a bit. At this, Ravio's heart plummets and regrets even bringing it up. Of course, Link would be upset. He wouldn't want to kiss someone he can't see. He'll–

"Okay." 

"...What?" 

"I said, 'Okay,'." 

Ravio let out a soft "oh" and Link chuckled at him. "Here, just tie your scarf around me like a blindfold." 

Wordlessly, Ravio unwound the scarf from his neck and threw an end of the accessory over the blond's shoulder. Link let Ravio work on tying the scarf securely. One firm tug after tying the knot assured Ravio that it wouldn't come undone so easily. Resting his hands on Ravio's shoulders, Link smiled at him. 

"Ready?" 

A somewhat strangled noise came from Ravio. 

"Are you ok?" Link tilted his head slightly. 

"Y-yeah!" Ravio stammered out and laughed. 

The merchant pulled his hood back and found that even without it, his face still felt hot. Link's hands, however, are pleasantly cool against his heated skin. Ravio sighed contently.

Link murmurs, causing a shiver to run down Ravio's spine. "You're so warm."

At this point, Link has ruined him without even knowing it. With a blindfolded Link sitting in his lap, Ravio lets him do what he does best: explore.

His face is held by gentle, curious hands. Link's thumb rubs affectionately under his eye and Ravio's stomach does a somersault. Link takes his time with his task and if Ravio knew any better, he would've thought that the other was more invested in mapping out his face. 

Amused, Ravio's lips quirked. "Are you having fun there?" 

Link snorted softly with a smile and ran a hand through the other's hair, "I am, actually."

He's had enticing dreams of this before. This, however, is real. At least, Ravio hopes that this is real. He stares at the blindfolded hero and brings a hand closer to Link's face. Once Ravio had lightly grabbed Link's chin and tilted it up slightly, the hero's movements stilled and parted his mouth, causing the soft pad of Ravio's thumb to catch Link's bottom lip. 

Oh. This is definitely real. 

Steeling himself, Ravio leans in and nearly brushes up against the flesh with his own before faltering. 

He doesn't get the chance to shy away last second because he feels himself being pulled back in. The merchant turns limp, melting against Link and allows the blond's hands to roam wherever they pleased. When he feels a tongue run lightly over his bottom lip, Ravio opens his mouth. He suddenly remembers that he has arms and wrap his around the other's waist. They kissed until they both ran out of breath. Slowly, they pulled away from each other, panting heavily. 

"Ravio?" 

"Yeah?"

"I love you." 

More than anything, he wants to reach out and untie that scarf and let it come undone. But Ravio knows he can't always get what he wants. So instead, he hugs Link closer to him, whispering desperately against his neck and peppering soft kisses along the exposed skin, just below his ear. 

"I love you, too."


End file.
